Black Ops and Horror Movies (Kyman or Cartyle)
by Iamgaytrash911
Summary: Kyle and Cartman are having a fun date playing video games and watching movies P DONT LIKE DONT READ


Hey guys! So I'm getting reviews saying that they're out of character. So I'm gonna work on that. In one shot they're in character =P ALL IN CARTMAN'S POV!

"Get out of my spot!" I growl at Kyle, shoving him off the couch.

"Hey!" he yelps, rubbing his ass. "Not my fault your fat ass takes up so much space..." he mumbles. I ignore him.

"Ew, gross, KAHL!" I shout, scrunching up my nose. "You got Jew germs on it." I rub the

seat before sitting on it.

"No such thing as Jew germs!"

"Uh, yes, there-" before I can continue, he puts his gloved hand around my mouth.

"Alright, shut up! Let's just play already," he whines, sitting next to me. I start stuffing cheesy poofs in my mouth. Kyle smacks the box out of my hands.

"AY!"

"Come on, Fatass! Just put in the game!"

"Get the sand out of your vagina," I mutter, getting up and putting in Black Ops. I pick up two controllers. I throw one at Kyle's face. Haha. Dumb Jew. He growls and picks it up off the floor, flipping me off. I sit back down with my controller.

"OK, Kahl. This time, don't shoot me and get us kicked off the server!" I say, elbowing his arm. He whines.

"Why? It's fun!"

"No." He rolls his eyes and rests his legs on mine. I don't mind. He weighs nothing.

"Hey! You changed my name to Jew! Change it back, Fatass!" Kyle growls, kicking me.

"Urgh, fine!" I change his name to 'SandInMyVagina'.

"Cartman!" he wails. "Give me that!" he shouts, snatching my controller.

"AY!" he changes his name to 'Kyle'.

"OK,, let's start!"

–-

"Ugh, shit!" Kyle growls. "Hackers!"

"Fuck them," I reply.

"Cartman, help! I'm surrounded!" Kyle screams, kicking me repeatedly.

"Alright! Alright! Gah, why must suck ass at this game?" He rolls his eyes.

"Just come help me!" I roll my eyes.

"Jewish boyfriends..." I mutter, making my character run in Kyle's direction.

"Do you even know how to shoot?" I ask.

"Yeah, I do. Help me shoot these motherfuckers!" Our characters stand next to each other, shooting the opposite team.

"Sweet! We shot them bitches!" I reach over and high five him. He laughs.

"Yeah. Oh, shit! More guys are coming!"

"Some are on the same team as us. Don't shoot them. I don't want to get kicked...AGAIN!"

"Alright!"

We start shooting until Kyle shoots two guys on our team. "Uh-oh..." he mutters. Our game reloads to the starting screen.

"Fuck you! You got us kicked again!" I whine. He just laughs and sits on my lap.

"AY, I can't see! Your dumb ass hag is in the way!" I complain. He takes off his green ushanka and throws it on the floor, revealing his cut red curls. Thank fuck he got rid of that Jew fro.

"Can you see now?"

"Yeah."

After a few more games of Black Ops (Kyle got his kicked in all of them, fuck him!), we decided to take a break. Kyle turns his body around to face me.

"I got us kicked on purpose," he admits smugly, laughing.

"You little shit!" I scream, pinning him on the couch to tickle him. He laughs.

"Stop!" he cries out through laughter. I stop and get off him.

"You're a sneaky Jew rat," I say.

"You're a fat ass." Serisouly, fuck him.

"Fuck you." He pokes out his tongue. "I have an idea..." I laugh evily, getting off the couch. "Let's watch a horror movie!"

"What? No!" he shouts. I laugh.

"Why? Are you too much of a pussie?"

"FINE!" he growls, slumping on the couch. I put in the disc and turn off the light. I start shutting the blinds.

"What are you...?" Kyle asks, trailing off.

"It's no fun if you watch a horror movie in the dark. Oh, shit! I forgot the popcorn! I'll be back!" I start to leave.

"Don't leave me in here! It's so fucking dark!" Kyle complains. I roll my eyes and then leave. I come back a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn and a big blanket. I sit on the couch and put the blanket over the both of us. I grab the remote.

"Ready for this, Jew?" I tease.

"Just hurry up!" I press play. I picked A NightMare On Elm Street, 2010. I only like the remake.

Its getting really good! A gory part is playing. "OH, SHIT!" Kyle screams, burying his face in my shoulder. I laugh. "It's not funny!" he whimpers in my shoulder. It is funny. It's hillarious! I decide to tease him some more...a really gory part is going to come up soon. I shake Kyle.

"It's OK now," I say.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." As soon as he looks at the TV, BOOM, JUMPSCARE! He squeals, hiding in my shoulder again. He slaps me.

"Fuck you!" I put one arm around his back.

"Come on, it was funny. Just watch it with me!" He sighs and looks at the TV. "Don't be a pussie." He bites me.

"OW, KYLE!" He laughs.

" _That_ was funny!"

"Shut up and watch the movie..."

The end credits start rolling. I stretch and yawn.

"That was awesome!" I say. "Huh, Kyle?" I shake him gently. "Kyle?" I look down at him and see him sleeping on my shoulder. Aw...it's kind of cute. I'll admit that over my dead body, though! I put the blanket over him more and rest my head on his curls. I close my eyes and drift off.

hey! What did ya think? The constantly shooting your team members on black ops and getting kicked thing I get off myself. XD. I was at my best friend's house and I kept getting us kicked off the server! Lol! Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
